Life with Derek: DreamyDreadful Dance all chpts
by FK78
Summary: Hi! This is my new Life w/ Derek story...it has all the chapters Hope you like it! Keep reading and subscribe! Also review to me! I need all the constructive criticism I can get!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Casey's Point of View)

I looked down at my watch. It read 4:14 p.m. _Tonight is the dance, I need to go! Where the heck is George?!! _I thought. I looked around. Paul was walking to his forest green Ford Focus. He opened the door, sat down, and turned it on and started to pull away before my eyes. I waved as he drove right in front of me. He slowed down and rolled down his window. "What are you doing here so late?" Paul said. "Well my irresponsible step-father is at it again" I said. "Do you need a ride?" he said. "Thanks Paul but then I'd have to call George and tell him I got a ride. We both know he's not gonna pick up his phone, then again he lost his phone". Paul drove away. I sat down on the curb and twirled my hair. _The dance starts at 8, I'll never get everything done in time!_ Suddenly, our ugly minivan drove up. I looked down at my watch, 4:22 p.m. The van slowed down and I saw George's 'I'm so sorry face'. I opened the passenger door and sat down. "I can explain" he said. I put my hand up and said "Don't. Not this time George. You're an hour and a half late". "Actually an hour and twenty-three minutes" he said trying to be profound. "George! I don't care if my mother is on a trip in Vancouver and took the car! You need to pick me up on time! I have a dance to go to tonight and I don't have enough time!" I said. "Oh come on, you'll have three and a half hours!" he said. We turned into our neighborhood. "George! Have you even thought that I'm a girl?! I have to do shower, do my hair, makeup, and my outfit! Along with making dinner since you can't cook!!!" I yelled. "Casey, calm down. I had a meeting at work and it lasted a little later then expected" he said. "This has happened since Tuesday when Nora left! My school gets out at three, not four! Maybe I'll just walk home". "Casey! You know its harder since she has a big business trip in Vancouver! I'm gonna be late everyday. Why don't you ask Emily for a ride?" he said. We pulled into the driveway. I quickly got out of the car. _Emily has volleyball George! You know that! I've told you a million times!_ I ran inside and threw my coat on the rack. "Edwin clean this up!!" I said. Popcorn, chips, and kool-aid were all over the floor and coffee table. "Nah I'm using all of this" Edwin said. "For what?" I asked disgustedly. "Never mind, I gotta get ready. You and Lizzie need to helpme get dinner ready. I have a dance at eight" I said. "Fine", then got up from the couch and started yelling "Lizzie come on down". I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Edwin and Lizzie came in. I saw absolutely nothing edible so I closed the fridge. "Change of plans, we're ordering pizza" I said. "Great, we have that on speed dial" Lizzie said sarcastically. I ran upstairs while they ordered. I found 4 laundry hampers on my bed and a note that read: Casey, Do the laundry tonight. I got a dance to go to. –Derek. I groaned, "Arrrghhh Derek!!!!!!" I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Casey's Point of View)

"Derek, get in here now!" I shouted. Derek walked in with a bored look on his face. "What?" he looked down and saw the laundry. I glared at him. "Oh yeah, do the laundry I have a dance to go to" he said. "Oh really? Because did it ever occur to you that I'm going to the dance too?!" I shrieked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. I didn't know someone would ever ask you to go", he said while he laughed. "Actually to tell you the truth I'm going with a friend" I said confidently. "Who, Emily?" he asked. "Maybe…okay yes" I said sighing. "But I'm still not doing laundry, I have to get ready" I stated. "Fine, I'll make Ed do it" he smirked. "I don't care who does it, but I'm not…so please get out while I get ready" I said as I shooed him out with my hands.

_Almost perfect_, I thought while applying lip gloss. I was wearing dark skinny jeans and a grey, fleece, long sleeved shirt accessorized with black heels and a black scarf. I had curled my hair and bumped the bangs along with cute silver studs in my ears. I wore silver-grey eye shadow, mascara and a thin layer of liner. _I look awesome!_ I thought. I had just bought this outfit last weekend and it looked great. I stood up and went downstairs. "Whoa Casey, cute outfit…is it new?" Lizzie said. "Thanks! Yeah I bought it last weekend". Then the doorbell rang. "Pizza's here" Edwin said as he opened the front door. I walked into the kitchen and got out some plates and glasses. "Liz help me set the table".

When everything was ready to go we all sat down to eat. "Casey thanks so much for ordering the pizza" George said as he sat down. "Oh well, while I got ready Ed and Liz got things settled" I said taking a bite of my cheese pizza. "Nora called, she wanted to make sure that the laundry was done, because she's coming home early morning tomorrow to come get her suit for an important meeting. It's in the hamper so you will need to make sure it gets washed before she comes home" he said warning us. "Don't worry dad, I got Ed on it" Derek said. "Hey! I'm not doing laundry! I'm going to a going to a roller-skating party" Edwin said. "Yeah, and I'm going too" Lizzie said. "Where am I going?" Marty asked. "You're staying here with your daddy" George said.

I quickly finished eating and helped put the dishes in the dishwasher. A half and hour later Derek cam downstairs looking decent than the way he looked at school. I turned for the kitchen to finish cleaning up. "Bye dad" Derek said. "Have fun with Sally" George said while flipping through channels on the television. I walked to the living room a while later and sat down. Marty came downstairs with a big pile of stuffed animals and blankets. "Daddy and I are gonna watch a movie" she said. "Aww, that'll be fun" I said in a childish voice. I helped Marty with the blankets and animals to get it set up 'just perfect' for her. We sat down and started the movie 'Finding Nemo'.

Then the doorbell rang. I glanced at my watch, it read 7:47 p.m. _I wonder what Emily is doing here, _I thought as I opened the door. I was meeting her at the dance at eight. "What are you doing? I waited forty minutes at the dance for you! Are you not going or what?" Emily shrieked. "Forty minutes?" I asked confused. "Yes! The dance starts at seven!" she said. I stood there and turned around and bellowed up the stairs, "Derek!!" "Derek already left, he said he was going to the dance with Sally" said George.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Casey's Point of View)

"Emily let's go". I quickly grabbed my coat and slipped my heels on. "Bye George, I'm going to the dance!" I said. "you are?" he asked dumbfounded. "What did I tell you after school?!" I asked annoyed. "Oh right, sorry…have fun!" he said apologetically. I shut the door and Emily and I ran next door to her car. The the attempt to run failed when my right heel got caught in the grass. Emily kept running. "Emily! My heel!" I said frustrated. "Come on Casey it's almost eight! We gotta go!" she said sounding irritated. I slipped out of my heel and picked it up whle hopping to the car. After we both were inside, we left for the school dance.

After, I sat down in the passenger seat and we drove away. I looked at my heel. Mud, dirt and grass covered the heel of my shoe. _Crap! _I thought. Emily looked over while tuning to a radio station. I digged in the glove box for some baby wipes, Kleenex or anything to clean off my $40 heels! "What are you doing?" she said. "I'm trying to clean off my heel!" I yelled. "Casey, what's your problem?!" she asked rudely. "I'm sorry Em, I just want this dance to be perfect and I bought this outfit for the dance. And Derek had to ruin everything by making fun of me and irresponsible George comes an hour late, and we have nothing edible in…" I said before getting cut off by Emily; "Look Casey just shut up and let's have a good time, okay?"

We pulled into the school parking lot that was packed with vehicles. We found a parking space and as we got out of the car, I slipped on my grimy heel. It was already dark outside. The bright light of the moon reflected on her car like a hidden message that I couldn't figure out. As we came inside the cafeteria AKA the new dance floor, flashing lights were everywhere. Obviously everyone had come on time, because when we stepped inside there was a spotlight on us. The D.J. yelled into the mic "Alright let's get the newbies on the dance floor!" I looked around to see Max looking at me. I regretfully smiled and turned away. In the distance I saw lonely Noel glancing in my direction.

Sally ran up to us from who knows where. "Hey!" she said cheerfully. "Hi Sally this is Emily. I don't think you've met before" I said. "Hi" Emily said kindly. "So where were you two? The dance started more than an hour ago" she asked. "Well Derek told me it started at eight, so I wasn't ready to go and tonight has just been a disaster" I said sighing. "Derek told you this?" she asked disapprovingly. "Yeah, he…" I said, but Sally already marched off to Derek looking angry. I watched her walk to Derek while I nervously said; "Em, we gotta get outta here! Derek is gonna kill me at home". I said. "Seriously Casey, shut up! We didn't come here for nothing. You didn't buy that outfit for nothing. You didn't do you makeup…" "For nothing, I know, I know" I said as I interrupted her. "Okay so let's go dance then!" she said annoyed and happy at the same time. We went out in the middle of the floor and started dancing. It was awesome. Everyone started crowding around us, twisting, shaking, and moving. So many lights surrounded me along with the people. We were the stars on the floor. I looked at my watch, 8:52 p.m. it read. We got here at eight and already I started to feel nauseous. I stumbled after the American favorite 'Hot n Cold' song was played. I said "Em, I'm gonna go get a drink, I don't fell so good". She nodded while dancing with her ex, Sheldon. I started to walk slowly to the door when it turned into a run. I looked back and saw a familiar face. I felt dizzy. Too many lights and blaring music. Suddenly, the music stopped. I could still see the people dancing in a clutter though. The door to the cafeteria was shut. I was running in the hallway. I felt so sick, so different. I couldn't think. It felt hard to breathe. The face came like a conundrum and my mind was collapsing. My knees bent and the rest was darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up from a beautiful sleep that had no thoughts, meaning, or life to it. I slowly opened my eyes. The familiar face looked down on me. This time I could comprehend it. _Max?_ I thought. "Casey, are you okay?" he asked. I blinked. It hurt. My body ached. He lent me his hand for help to get up. I sat on the hallway floor with him. "I went to go to the bathroom and I saw you knocked out, just laying there" he said. I sat silent, until the words fell out, "I think I fainted". "Do we need to call an ambulance?" he asked precautious. "No, no I'm fine. Just some water" I murmured. Suddenly I heard Emily's voice and saw her walking over. "Casey where were you?!" she said in a worried voice. "I got sick from the lights. I think I had a claustrophobic moment" I said pondering. "Well do you want me to take you home?" Max said looking at me. Emily's eyes widened to me when Max wasn't looking. "Uh, no thanks, I think I'll be okay" I said just as shocked as Emily while walking to fountain. "I'll meet you in there 'kay?" Emily said. "Sure" I said. I slowly walked to the fountain. I leaned over and felt dizzy. My knees suddenly felt like noodles and I clumsily fell. Max rushed over, a little too late to catch me though. "You alright?" he asked as he helped me up. I shook my head. "Here, lets sit on the stairs" he said. We slowly walked over where we sat in a peaceful silence for what seemed like five minutes. I felt relieved when the nausea wave passed. "You doing okay now?" he asked. "Yeah" I answered normally. He tried to grab my hand and said, "Casey, do you wanna go hang out?" I pulled away. "No Max! What are you thinking? You broke up with ME, and you have a girlfriend!" I said as I ran to cafeteria. I looked around for Emily and found her with Sheldon. I didn't bother going over there, they were having too much fun. I didn't want to spoil it. I saw Noel and walked over. "Hi" he said shyly. "Hi. Do you wanna dance with me?" I asked casually. "But I saw you with Max" he said dubiously. "Yes, well I came to ask you not him. Would you rather me ask him?" I asked tilting my head. "Fair enough" he said smiling as we walked to the middle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Midnight came. Emily and I raced to the door to beat the traffic. "I had a nice time Noel" I said while walking out the door. "Me too" he said shyly as

usual. "Casey!" Emily yelled pointing at her watch. "Bye!" I said running a few steps before my broken heel fell off. He walked to pick it up.

"Thanks" I said said smiling. "No problem" he replied.

After I got home, George and Marty lay asleep from their movie that obviously ended hours ago. Edwin and Liz sat in front of them playing a board

game. "Hi! How was roller skating?" I asked while taking off my coat. "Well it was cancelled and we called George bet he didn't answer" Lizzie

started before Edwin cut in, "So we were left there alone for almost two hours". "Dido, George left me at school today till 4:30" I said nodding. I

continued, "Those Venturi guys are very irresponsible". "Hey!" Edwin said. "Good thing he's asleep!" Lizzie said giggling. "Anyway, how was your

night?" Edwin asked changing the subject. "Well my heel broke, I fainted, and I ran into Max" I said happy in a sarcastic manner. "Ouch" Edwin

said, "So basically a dreadful night?" he finished. "Not necessarily, I danced with Noel and hung out with Emily. It was so fun. I really got to know

Noel more" I said cheerfully. "So it started dreadful and turned dreamy?" Lizzie asked. "Yeah…I guess it did" I said smiling.


End file.
